What Happens At The Gay Bar
by Animangod
Summary: Kendappa shows Kurogane a gay bar and the things that happen along the road.


Kurogane never saw himself as the type to go to a gay bar, but he found himself ... well he wouldn't call himself gay but he wasn't straight either. One of his lesbian friends, a lovely and strong-willed lady by the name of Kendappa had introduced him to the bar - LGBTQ night club - she regulated, mostly for the alcohol and a chance to catch her interest there, a woman a couple years younger by the name of Soma.

Kendappa never showed a disappointment at not seeing Soma but she was always glad when she could.

Kendappa introduced Kurogane to Luceille, a heftier woman but soft-hearted and a good mixer as Kendappa described her. Kurogane wasn't positive but he felt certain that she could hold her own if a fight broke out - she looked like this lady he saw come out of a boxing gym but he might have gotten this Luceille mixed up for some other chick who happened to frequent a boxing gym.

Speculation aside, Kurogane asked her what kind of strong alcohol she'd recommend there and ordered a whole bottle of it. She was only slightly surprised by how much Kurogane asked for but seeing he was with Kendappa, figured they were old drinking buddies. Kendappa had a thing for the bottle as well. Luceille grew curious if they'd had a drinking contest of who could drink more without losing their stomach ... or their consciousness. However that thought was left private as she uncorked it before she slowly slid over the bottle to Kurogane. Kurogane was thankful and took a sip of the alcohol, the burn a pleasant sensation.

For his first time going, he had to say it was better than he anticipated yet still quite foreign to take in. The lighting was easy on the eyes and the dance floor had a DJ set up. Music played as couples danced on the floor; and while some of it was more ...mosh and or dirty dancing, there were quite a few that had a partner in hand. Tables booths and lounge like sofas had been set out in addition to the stools at the bar, mostly taken up by odd amounts of people. Clothes were casual, a few more formal as though they came directly from the office. Nothing too fancy, but all nicer than 'I don't give a fuck what I look like'.

Kurogane took another sip of his alcohol as he got comfortable on his stool while Kendappa perused the menu before asking for a favorite of hers.

Things seemed peaceful enough at the time among some light flirting here and there. Same sex of course - it was a gay bar after all.

There was a distinct smell of alcohol to the place. Of alcohol, of the musty testosterone and of estrogen of sweat and smoke. Really, it smelled a lot like most bars he'd visited - except that poorly placed bar, the one that had a rural smell to it along with the sewer issues.

In the corner he saw a guy trying to work up his courage to saw something - by the blush, Kurogane guessed it was slightly indecent or he was just a really shy and in puppy love. He followed the other's gaze as well as he could to a table where this other guy was sitting by himself slowly tapping his foot to the beat of the music, sipping on some fruity drink with what looked like candies, staring off; he looked oblivious. There was a lot to observe for it being his first time to one.

Kurogane felt he could grow to like this place as much as the alcohol he was slowly drinking. It was about halfway gone now from slowly drinking when he was approached by a man. Average looking he supposed. Business casual in dress and... ginger. Hair to rival the red of his eyes.

"Are those contacts?" the ginger asked.

"Is your hair natural?" Kurogane returned.

"You go first."

"No."

"Yes." The ginger smiled, "Name's Scotty."

"Kurogane," Kurogane offered his name in return.

"Kurr-ogan-ay?" Scotty said an accent showing.

"Kurogane," he said slower, correcting the small pronunciation had the thought the guy was either Canadian, or a really tall leprechaun. Or wait, wasn't that Irish - he was thinking Scottish.

"So~~ come here often?" Scotty asked as he took a seat next to Kurogane's stool.

"First time actually," Kurogane answered turning some to face the man, drink still in hand. Guy seemed interesting enough at the time.

That didn't seem to bother Scotty. "And how do you like it so far?"

Kurogane took a moment to give an answer. "Different, but not bad."


End file.
